


Loving Severus

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius has a time turner, and uses it to go forward in time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Severus

**Title:** Loving Severus  
 **Pairing:** Lucius/Severus  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Lucius has a time turner, and uses it to go forward in time...  
 **Word Count:** ~1500  


Never ever use a time-turner.

The words ought to be written in blood above every sane person’s head. Never. Never ever.

Never ever use a time-turner.

He was a Malfoy. The world should stop for him. If he chose… if _he_ chose to take a look at his future - what was there to prevent him? He was a Malfoy, and he could do whatever he wished.

What instinct took him to Hogwarts, he did not know. It seemed that Professor Dumbledore was **still** Headmaster – would that man never die? And he was… twenty – twenty-five years into his own future. Dumbledore’s hair had gone from the mixed auburn and grey he knew to pure white. He hadn’t cut it. Lucius hid behind a statue as the man went past. The last thing he needed was to be caught now.

He heard Dumbledore stop, and the voice of a woman. Good God, McGonagall was still going strong. What was it about this place?

“Is everything all right, Professor?” came the Scots accent.

“Yes, Minerva.” Dumbledore sounded just as he had done those few hours earlier, when Lucius had seen him at supper – a supper that had taken place twenty-five years ago. “I am just going to see Severus, and make sure that he thinks that the security is all it could be.”

Severus? Severus, here? He had hoped that he might be able to discover Severus’s whereabouts, but it had never occurred to him that Severus might actually be at Hogwarts. Last time he had seen him (he smiled ruefully), Severus had been a grouchy fifteen-year-old. Now, he must out-age him by over twenty years. How ironic, when he was used to being the elder (and, in true Malfoy fashion, to taking advantage of that age differential).

Dumbledore was walking on. Lucius slid out from behind the statue and followed. Surely even if the Headmaster saw him, he wouldn’t recognise his student of twenty-five years ago? He would just presume he was another pupil – one that hadn’t impinged on his notice (albeit, Lucius thought smugly, more handsome than the general run of students). But if Dumbledore was going to see Severus… Why, how fortunate; when that was where Lucius was headed too. Dumbledore would take him straight there.

And he did. Lucius, despite the age gap, would have recognised his young (albeit not so young now) lover anywhere. He hovered silently in the background as Severus held a low toned conversation with the Headmaster. Then, after Dumbledore had nodded approvingly and retired, Lucius showed himself.

“Severus! Severus, it’s me.”

Severus turned, black gowned and bat-like, and glared at him.

“You know you are not to call me that here.”

He knew _what_? He hadn’t thought that Severus would recognise him so quickly; had thought that he would think that he was seeing phantoms.

“You know me?”

Severus sighed.

“A Malfoy is recognisable anywhere. Come in. Quickly.”

It seemed that twenty-five years had made a difference. Perhaps he should have anticipated it. But to hear Severus - _his_ Severus – being so authoritative… Lucius couldn’t deny that it was a shock.

“It’s been a while,” he said, a smile in his voice. For him, of course, it had been a day or so – but how long had Severus been waiting to relive this moment?

“In schoolboy terms,” Severus said dismissively. “Come in and shut the door before anyone sees you.”

Ever practical. In that he hadn’t changed.

“Yes, sir,” Lucius said ironically, acknowledging his lover’s status as professor (who would have thought it?!).

He obeyed Severus’s orders and leant against the door after he shut it, looking expectantly at him.

“And since I’m here now…?” he said suggestively.

“Since you’re here now, you will get exactly what you came for,” said Severus grimly.

Lucius’s eyebrow was raised.

“That sounds promising.”

In two steps, Severus had crossed the floor between them and had pushed Lucius hard against the door. His mouth was taken in a crushing kiss, and Lucius found that it was difficult to breathe with Severus in such a mood. It seemed that Severus had learned a lot in the time since he’d last seen him. Long thin hands raked Lucius’s shoulders and ran through his blond hair.

“I’ll take no insolence from you, Malfoy or no Malfoy.”

A knee was thrust between his legs; his robes pressed tight against him. His erection was already straining and pushing at the taut cloth. Severus laughed softly.

“The ever eagerness of adolescence.”

Lucius felt… not humiliated precisely, but – it was odd to have Severus being so completely in charge; so confident; so sure. That had always been his role, and now… Now he was the young naïve boy; Severus the assured older man.

“Severus…”

“Not that name,” growled his lover.

“What am I to call you?” ridiculed Lucius. “Professor?”

“It would be… appropriate.”

Lucius could think of few things less appropriate than calling his schoolboy lover ‘Professor’. But then, this wasn’t his schoolboy lover. This was an adult, grown man. But Severus was kissing him again, giving him no chance to call him anything. His hands were unbuttoning Lucius’s robes with strong determination – much as Lucius had been undressing _him_ , not twenty-four hours back.

“You learn fast,” he said, breaking free of the firm embrace in which he was held.

“You don’t learn fast enough,” Severus responded. “Be silent.”

Lucius’s face was a picture of amazement, but he obeyed instructions, staying quiet as Severus stripped his clothes from him, running possessive hands over the length and breadth of his body. He reached his own hands up to the fastenings of Severus’s robe.

“May I?” he whispered, unsure whether he was violating the rules.

Severus nodded; one quick, firm nod. Lucius’s fingers trembled slightly. This was Severus - _Severus_ \- but not as he knew him. A full grown man stood before him, not a gangling teenager. There was a sprinkling of hair on a previously bare chest. Muscles, in places where young Severus had none.

“Severus…” he whispered in awe; then lurched back as the palm of one hand hit his cheek with painful severity.

“ **Not** that name. How often need I tell you?” demanded Severus roughly.

“Sorry.”

But Lucius was still overcome by Severus’s body, looking and touching with a wonder verging on reverence. Was this truly what his lover would become?

“On the floor,” Severus instructed; and Lucius was startled. Did Severus mean…? “Now!”

Lucius knelt before him, eyes lowered and heart beating. He was unused to servility. He had always been in control. This was a surprisingly appealing alternative. Severus’s robes had fallen to the floor around him, leaving him naked. Did he never wear anything underneath, these days; or had he (somehow, God knew how) been expecting him? With a shock of surprise, Lucius realised what was expected of him. Something he’d never done before; something he had only received from Severus. Was it an expected gift from younger to older man? He lifted his head, opening his mouth to receive Severus inside him. He was heavy and hard; salty and smooth. Lucius swallowed convulsively, then moved his head back and forth – trying desperately to remember what Severus did for him; what he demanded; what was pleasurable. He could not fail Severus.

His mouth was dry when it needed to be wet. He licked his lips nervously, and heard Severus grunt in irritation.

“Sorry,” he muttered again, his words hard to make out with his mouth so full. “I…”

“Do better,” said Severus coolly; and as Lucius felt those black eyes on his body, his cock stiffened further and suddenly he was filled with need, with desire to do as Severus required.

His tongue flicked and teased Severus; his hands reaching up to cup the man’s bottom with loving, tender fingers. He could feel Severus’s muscles tensing and releasing; hear his breath released in harsh gasps. He felt powerful yet submissive.

“And now,” growled Severus suddenly; “now…”

Hands were on his shoulders, pushing him down so that he was lying underneath Severus. Lucius tensed, realising what Severus intended.

“Sev… Professor…” he breathed, remembering just in time. “Do you…?”

“Silence,” said Severus with deadly softness; and Lucius found he could do nothing but obey.

He was trying not to tense up, but he could not help the fear from showing in his eyes. He, who had so often been in the other position. Had he ever wondered what it was like to lie below? He had not. He did now.

“Please…?” he said faintly, not knowing how to frame his plea.

“Trust me.”

And Lucius did trust him; would have trusted Severus with all that he had, all that he was. And he felt the warm wetness as Severus cast, wandless, a spell. Groaned and sighed together as he felt fingers inside him, penetrating a previously unpenetrated depth. Then moaned a mixture of pleasure and pain as Severus thrust inside him.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_ …”

And he was bucking his hips beneath Severus, urging him on as he had never anticipated doing. Then finally – “Severus!” – he came; and lay, exhausted on the floor beneath his love. Severus had come too, their ecstasy only seconds apart, as it had always been. Twenty-five years left no mark in moments like this.

Then he felt Severus’s fingers on his lips, heard his soft whisper in his ear.

“Tell no one of this, Draco. No one. Especially not your father. Especially not Lucius.…”


End file.
